Switch
by bleerPart
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has estado en un cuerpo ajeno? Dave y John sí, y tienen que buscar la manera de conseguir tener sus cuerpos de vuelta. AU. [DaveJohn] [DirkJake] MxM.


Hello~ Aqui os traigo el fic que habia prometido subir espero lo disfruten como yo lo disfrute escribiendo *_en especial es final dramatico* _ uhm... este fic esta planeado que tenga cerca de 11/12 capitulos? mas o menos (:

PD: Para que lo entiendan mejor es _persona/cuerpo _esto sera muy importante en el resto del fic, ejemplo: John/Dave quiere decir que es John en el cuerpo de Dave. O Dave/John huehue (?) quiere decir Dave en el cuerpo de John.

**Disclaimer****: **Los personajes no me corresponden sino a Andrew Hussie a quien eh visto de sus clones esta semana pero como nunca *_Ademas de que unos de ellos estuvo unos dias en mi casa* cof cof (?)._

* * *

Era una mañana como muchas otras en las que un chico llamado John que vivíaen la ciudad de Washington se preparaba para ir a la universidad. Mientras preparaba las últimas cosas que colocaba en su bolso un mensaje de Pesterchum por parte de una amiga que conocía ya hace años por internet pero no físicamente le llega.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] comenzó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TT: John, hace exactamente unos minutos acabo de confirmar mi viaje para la próxima semana a tu ciudad.

EB: que bien rose! :B.

EB: pero tendras que avisarme cuando el dia se acerque.

EB: tengo que ordenar algunas cosas por aqui.

TT: Si, tampoco es que desee llegar allí de sorpresa.

EB: jejeje.

EB: esta bien.

EB: nos vemos ahora tengo que irme :B

TT: Si... muy pronto nos veremos.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

El pelinegro esbozo una leve sonrisa, tenía ganas de conocerla. Vio la hora de su reloj despertador y se dio cuenta de que se le hacía bastante tarde, tomo su bolso y salió del departamento a todo correr.

De camino al establecimiento siente que le tocan el hombro, este voltea y se da cuenta de que era su compañera y amiga Vriska.

- ¡Hey John!

- Hola Vriska.

- ¿Nos vamos juntos?

- ¡Claro! No hay problema.

Se fueron todo el camino conversando de cosas random como la universidad, cosas sin importancia como que tipo de zumo preferían, entre otras cosas.

La universidad era enorme *_de hecho era la segunda universidad más grande de Washington_*. La puerta a la entrada principal estaba vacía *_como sucedía siempre_*. Pero el patio que tenía el establecimiento estaba siempre lleno de chicos. Cada banca que este lugar poseía estaba *_reservado_* automáticamente por distintos tipos de grupos, los populares *_a los que obviamente no pertenecía el ojiazul_*, luego los que le seguían a los populares *_o al menos deseaban ser como ellos_*, luego los del resto que no eran ni nerds ni "popus", en la base de la pirámide social del lugar estaban los nerds. Aparte estaba el pequeño grupo de amigos de John que no pertenecía a ninguno de los demás grupos. A este último pertenecían Egbert, Serket, Vantas, Pyrope y Nitram *_este último nunca iba a clase, solo asistía los primeros días_*.

John compartía con todos. Vriska era muy amiga del ojiazul aunque a veces era algo indiferente, cosa que prefería John desde que fue a su casa y vio a una tarántula la cual según ella era su mascota. Karkat era el más apartado con todos siempre en su mundo y refunfuñando cuando algo no le agradaba, el único y mínimo momento en el que lograba sonreír era cuando le llegaba un mensaje por pesterchum de un chico con el que se rumoreaba que salían. También compartía bastante con Terezi quien era también muy simpática con el resto.

Estaban todo reunidos *_faltaba Tavros_* y justo cuando John y Vriska se encuentran con sus amigos, tocan el timbre para entrar a clase. Todos se separaron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos a sus aulas.

- turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

TG: ya terminaron las clases?

CG: NO. AUN TENGO QUE SOPORTAR A ESTOS IDIOTAS EL RESTO DEL PUTO DÍA POR UNA MALDITA Y ESTÚPIDA EXHIBICIÓN DE FIN DE AÑO.

TG: no te molestes, solo no te metas con ellos y listo

CG: CLARO, COMO TÚ NO TIENES QUE SOPORTALOS A ELLOS Y A SUS ESTÚPIDAS CONVERSASIONES.

TG: pero esta terezi por alli? ella es de tu agrado, ademas me tienes a mi

CG: BUENO POR ALGUNA PUTA RAZÓN ESTOY HABLANDOTE AHORA.

TG: perfecto

CG: POR CIERTO, ¿CUANDO VENDRAS?

TG: ya te eh dicho que ire estas vacaciones, ten paciencia

TG: tan urgente es tu desesperacion que me necesitas tan rapido?

CG: SÍ. DIGO ¡NO! MIERDA...SOLO VEN CUANDO PUEDAS MALDITA SEAS STRIDER NO TE HAGAS DE ROGAR.

TG: como quieras

*_Dave se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la sala que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada de la casa cuando siente como le tocan el hombro y se fija que es Rose_*.

TG: me tengo que ir llego mi hermana y quiere hablar

CG: MEDIA HERMANA.

TG: como quieras

- turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

-Sup.

- Dave te quiero recordar que en una semana más me iré a Washington y que por ahora me iré a quedar en casa de Kanaya para pasar mis últimos días aquí con ella.

- No prob.

- Mientras iré a arreglar mi equipaje.

- Esta bien.

- Hay zumo de manzana en la nevera.

De un brinco de Dave se aparta del asiento y se dirige a la cocina a comprobar lo que Rose acababa de decir. Y efectivamente había de ese delicioso líquido. Tomo una lata y volvió a la sala.

Adoraba a su hermana *_bueno en realidad **__**media**__** hermana_*. Era media porque la única figura paternal que tenían en común era Bro quien con la madre de Dave tuvieron a Dirk y posteriormente a Dave pero unas semanas antes de que estuviera planificado el nacimiento del rubio la madre sufrió un accidente automovilístico en el que el conductor era Bro, tras el accidente Bro logro sobrevivir pero lamentablemente la madre de Dave falleció. Dave es uno de los poquísimos casos en el mundo que logran nacer después de que la madre haya fallecido de tal manera. Por otro lado unos meses después Bro no lograba salir de su depresión y al estar una noche en un bar conoce a una chica llamada Roxy quien también al tener sus propios problemas comienza a emborracharse *_al igual que Bro_* lo que los llevo a terminar en una cama procreando a Rose. A Roxy después de dar a luz le privan de la tutoría de Rose tras una demanda de alguna de sus vecinas anónimas de que era alcohólica y que nunca se encontraba en condiciones como para criar a una bebe, por lo tanto la tutoría se la autorizaron a Bro, quien la ha cuidado y criado junto con los rubios. Roxy suele llamar a Bro para preguntarle cómo se encuentra su hija una vez a la semana ya que le da temor de que si se presenta frente a su hija, está la rechace, prefiere seguir pasando como que esta *_muerta_*. Rose solía tratar de tocar el tema lo menos posible.

- ¿Me darás un poco?- una voz sobresalto al rubio.- Dave convídame un poco de ese zumo.

- ¿Qué? No- el Strider tomo un sorbo y deposito el zumo donde su hermana no pudiera alcanzarlo.

- Igual ya se me pasaron las ganas, además esa cosa sabe horrible.

En ese momento una de las típicas peleas entre ellos sobre quien tenía mejor gusto, de si acaso el zumo era horrible o no había comenzado. Ahora era cuando Dave le daba a Rose un sorbo del zumo para que comprobara de que después de todo no es tan malo, era una especie de *_estrategia_* que tenía la chica para poder tomar.

- Bien, seguiré arreglando el equipaje.

- Esta bien miss Lalonde.- le decía de vez en cuando el rubio para fastidiarla *_por supuesto Rose sabía que el apellido de su fallecida madre era Lalonde_*.

- Cierra la boca Elizabeth.

Eran ya las once de la noche y Rose iba de un lado a otro, iba y venía por toda la casa dejando y trayendo cosas. Dave en un momento más planeaba ir a dormir pero con la rubia yendo y viniendo sería algo complicado.

Las horas pasaban y al parecer Rose ya había terminado. Dave había terminado de hablar con Karkat quien hace unas horas se encontraba en su casa descansando *_la exhibición había sido agotadora, además tenía que llegar a soportar al estúpido payaso que compartía piso con él_* y planeaba irse a dormir en lo que Dave lo hiciera.

El sueño pudo con Dave así que fue finalmente a dormir.

- Buenas noches papá- dijo John en la sala aunque dudaba que lo hubiera escuchado pues se encontraba en la cocina haciendo un pastel.

- Buenas noches hijo, espero pases una excelente noche.- dijo de la nada una voz, la verdad el ojiazul no se esperaba respuesta alguna.

- Gracias pa, igualmente.- y se fue a la cama.

La mañana era cálida en Texas y el ambiente era extrañamente diferente. Abrió sus ojos y llevo sus manos directamente a sus ojos. _*¿Pero qué demonios?_* se preguntaba sin poder creer que estaba sin anteojos y en una parte distinta. John se sienta en la desconocida habitación. Había una katana al lado de un computador encendido. Una mesa de mesclas con demasiados cables. Una pantalla plana en una pared. Una ventana con cortinas rojas, el hasta el cubrecama del mismo color.

Se volteó y en la mesita de noche buscaba desesperadamente sus anteojos lo cual no encontró sino unas gafas rayban.

- ¿Papá?- estaba totalmente desorientado. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Camino por un largo pasillo en donde se encontró un espejo, vio una figura desconocida por el rabillo del ojo. Se voltea y ve a un chico de aproximadamente 23 años, rubio, ojos rojos carmesí, pecas en el puente de la nariz, lo que veía era extrañamente hermoso...espera... ¿son ojos rojos? Tocos los extraños ojos en el espejo sin poder creerlo *_son bellos_* pensó. Algo lo distrae, un sonido proveniente al final del pasillo. Comenzó a correr.

- ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!- gritaba desesperadamente luego recordó que su padre trabajaba en las mañanas, pero si no era su padre entonces_...*¿quién era?*._

Llego finalmente al final encontrándose con una gran sala en la que había una chica rubia de espaldas ordenando *_quien-sabe-que_*. Se le hacía inquietantemente familiar.

Ella se volteo y mira a su hermano.

- ¿Dave?- le pregunto algo confusa. -¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?-. Era verdad por lo menos John no se despertaba tan temprano, miro el reloj de la pared y daba que eran las ocho de la mañana. Era ****_muy_**** temprano.

- ¿Dave? ¿Quién es Dave? Rose... ¿Eres tú?- Ya la recordaba, había hablado con ella por video llamadas varias veces.

- ... ¿John?...- La forma de hablar de del chico también se le hizo familiar, estaba convencida de que era él.

- ¿Que me paso? ¿Quién soy?- Quería seguir preguntando pero quería un abrazo, *_lo necesitaba*._

La mañana era fría y nublada, tenía frio. Abrió los ojos lentamente y no veía nada, es decir lo hacía pero era borroso y tenía que forzar la vista. Se levantó y quería buscar sus apreciadas gafas pero solo tomo unos anteojos ópticos. Los cuales se colocó con mesura, permitiendo que estos le arreglaran casi por completo la vista. Diviso que la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba completamente empapelada de posters de Nicolas Cage y sus aburridas películas. Tomo un martillo que al parecer era de colección de quien sabe qué y decidió salir con él y recorrer la casa.

- Desperté imbécil, has secuestrado a la persona equivocada.- decía mientras caminaba, revisaba cada cuarto encontrando estos vacíos. Luego llego al baño.

El martillo cayo junto con él y su boca la tenía abierta de par en par. No era él. No era su cuerpo. Dave se encontraba muy confuso. ¿Quién es esta persona? Tocaba el espejo pensando que era una ventana pero el reflejo se movía a la par con él. El chico reflejado era de tez blanca, tenía ojos azules, era moreno y tenía un pijama azul.

Dave corrió devuelta a la habitación sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Al llegar vio un computador con pesterchum abierto con una cuenta distinta. Se le vino una idea a la cabeza y se fue a la barra que decía *_buscar_* y escribió *_turntechGodhead_* y se agregó a sí mismo. Si sus predicciones eran correctas esto podía funcionar.

- ectoBiologist [EB] quiere agregar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

De repente aparece eso en la pantalla, John/Dave se levanta de la cama y acepta la solicitud.

- turntechGodhead [TG] a aceptado a ectoBiologist [EB]-

- ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

[EB] devuelveme mi cuerpo.

* * *

Chan. (?) okay tirenme todos los panes que quieran por hacerle eso a Roxy, uhm sé que fue algo confuso al leer *_incluso hasta a mi me costo* _ pero lo eh logrado (?) Dejenme sus quejas, recomendaciones y cariñitos (?) okno, en los review *_no muerdo*. _Ya sali de vacaciones Yupiii (?) eso quiere decir que podre *_quiza* _ subir los capitulos mas rapidos. Oh si y estoy pensando hacer un fic aparte especial sobre la situacion de Rose y Roxy para que entiendan mejor u_u. Nos leemos *-*.


End file.
